


Wow.

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Supportive Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bet, declaration of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: "Wow." Spencer uttered from next to me. He looked awestruck. "When Emily told us to dress up, I didn't think you'd show up wearing that. You look incredible, Penelope."





	Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y'all already know that I can't leave Spencer and Penelope alone, so here is another little oneshot for ya. Enjoy.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Wow" – Post Malone

"Wow." Spencer uttered from next to me. He looked awestruck. "When Emily told us to dress up, I didn't think you'd show up wearing that. You look incredible, Penelope." I blushed, but gave him a flirty smile.

"I could be saying the same to you, Boy Wonder. You're going to have all the ladies panting after you tonight." I told him with a wink.

"Damn, Hot Mama, you're gonna make Pretty Boy tongue-tied." Derek teased. I shrugged with a smirk and ordered a drink.

"I don't mind, Morgan." Spencer admitted, meekly.

"See, don't be a killjoy, my Chocolate Adonis. He likes it." I jibed, as I took my drink. Spencer had already paid for it, before I could protest.

"Far be it for me to get in between two of my favorite people flirting." Derek said, holding his hands up in surrender with a smile.

"You're ridiculous." I told him, as he walked away.

"Dance with me." Spencer said, leaving me little room to decline, not that I wanted to. I don't know where this confidence is coming from, but I like it.

"Of course," I agreed. I finished my drink quickly, before I followed him to the dancefloor. He placed his hands on my hips and I let mine find his shoulders.

It was hard for me to focus, while we were in close proximity like this. We've been flirting hardcore for weeks, but he hadn't made a move. I definitely wasn't expecting this and I'm not complaining.

"I'm not sure that this was a good idea." Spencer broke our silence, as we moved to the music. It wasn't something I'd envision Spencer doing – grinding with me to Post Malone's music.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked him, meeting his gaze.

"I'm not going to want to let you go." He leaned down and I could feel his breath dancing across my face.

"Then don't. I'm not asking you to let me go, Spencer." I breathed. I gripped his shirt and pulled him down, so he was close enough for me to touch my lips to his. His reaction was immediate. His arms snaked around me and he held me tighter, as he deepened the kiss. "JJ owes me. She lost the bet." Spencer admitted with a sheepish grin.

"What did you bet?" I asked, still having a hard time focusing.

"She bet me last month that I wouldn't have the nerve to finally make a move on you." He confessed. I just giggled.

"Maybe I should be thanking her. Whatever your reasons, I'm glad that you did." I told him, as I pressed another quick kiss to his lips. "Let's go show our gratitude."

We left the dancefloor holding hands. Derek grinned at us, as we walked over to our friends.

"I told you it was to be tonight!" Emily exclaimed.

"So, you were all in on it?" Spencer asked.

"Of course we were. We're profilers who love you both. How could we not be rooting for you?" Dave confirmed.

"You won the bet, Spence. I owe you one." JJ conceded with a smile.

"I think having Penelope is winning enough."


End file.
